


Кое-кто

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Category: Gintama, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genshin Impact, Crossover, Fluff, Kagura as Lumine, Kamui as Aether, M/M, Nobume as Venti, Soyo as Paimon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Настоящее путешествие только начиналось.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Kamui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	Кое-кто

Камуи вздохнул и подбросил в руке алый осколок – единственное напоминание о том, что только что здесь был дракон.  
Не то чтобы дракона хотелось убить – Камуи по-своему ценил прекрасное.  
Но вот смахнуться с ним он не отказался бы.  
В потрёпанных кронах встревоженно щебетал их будущий обед.

Всё случилось как-то внезапно: он легко шагал по лесной тропе, привычно препираясь с вьющейся вокруг мелкой, и вдруг – дракон. Лазурная чешуя, отливающие ультрамарином кончики мощных крыльев, и когти, и витые рога – кончики пальцев всё ещё покалывало от желания прикоснуться.  
От дракона веяло силой, древней, как небо.  
В котором он бесследно исчез, стоило им вывалиться на поляну.

Девчонка, с которой он _говорил_ , исчезла тоже – в кустах. Камуи даже не запомнил её толком – только выхватил краем взгляда стройные ноги, обтянутые чулками, неприлично коротенькие шорты, отливающие синевой волосы. Вряд ли он узнал бы её, встретив снова.

Камуи в последний раз подбросил осколок и с сожалением убрал в карман. Как бы он ни хотел, искать ему нужно было не дракона и незнакомых девчонок (даже настолько смелых, чтобы как ни в чём ни бывало разговаривать с драконами), а свою сестру. Не то чтобы он вообще что-то понимал в поисках – бить морды всегда было как-то проще.  
Хорошо, что мелкая обещала помочь. Всё-таки о мире, в который его забросило, он не знал ровным счётом ничего.  
Хотя о том, что здесь есть драконы, она могла бы рассказать и раньше – всё равно болтала без умолку.

Камуи бездумно пнул подкрадывающегося гидрослайма (тот лопнул, забрызгав траву голубой водянистой слизью) и зашагал дальше. Мелкая поспешила за ним.  
С Соё – хотя он редко называл её так даже про себя – они познакомились несколько лун назад. Он выловил её в озере, и с тех пор она была кем-то вроде его личной феи. Никакой сентиментальной чуши Камуи в это сравнение, конечно, не вкладывал: просто Соё впрямь была немногим больше феечки и парила в воздухе совсем как они. Наверное, Кагуре бы она понравилась. Впрочем, она нравилась и ему – хоть он и не упускал случая её поддразнить (она отвечала тем же, и это приятно скрашивало их путь... куда-то).  
А ещё без неё он бы давно и безнадёжно заблудился.

Тропа вильнула и вывела их на залитую закатным светом поляну. От нагретых солнцем камней всё ещё исходило тепло.  
Солнце не было к нему милосердно, поэтому они с Соё обычно отправлялись в путь ближе к вечеру. К тому же в сумерках проще было высматривать феечек.  
Но на этот раз мерцание исходило не от очередной феечки, а от узкого клинка. Посреди поляны стоял… кто-то. От одного взгляда на него становилось жарко, словно в груди взорвался пирослайм. И вовсе не из-за того, как узкие брюки обтягивали бесконечные ноги, а приталенный жилет подчёркивал крепкий торс.  
В нём чувствовалась сила – спокойная, спящая, колючая, похожая на терновник, оплетающий забытые в чащах сундуки – его не брал даже клинок. Её хотелось пробудить, потревожить, чтобы она взметнулась, опутала лозами, сжала в смертельных объятиях, пробила шипами насквозь.  
Камуи провёл языком по пересохшим губам. Ему срочно нужно было подраться. Ну, или хотя бы по...  
"Кто-то" посмотрел на него хмуро и настороженно.  
– Я Хиджиката, – сказал он. – Рыцарь Ордо Фавониус. А вы кто такие?  
Рыцарей Камуи не жаловал. В скольких бы мирах он ни побывал, они вечно дрочили на правила, кодексы, уставы и прочую скучную муть. Вопросы у них тоже были скучными – и на его взгляд не очень-то нуждались в ответах.  
– Ты не встречал кого-то, очень похожего на меня?  
– А, ты ищешь родню. Нет. Но могу проводить вас в город – поспрашиваешь местных, а я поговорю со скаутами – пусть займутся розыскными листовками. Только по пути обстряпаем одно дело.  
– Какое? – полюбопытствовала Соё.  
– Надо снести башку десятку хиличурлов, – рассеянно сказал Хиджиката. – В смысле, устранить угрозу для мирного населения, – тут же поправился он.  
Ладно. В _этом_ рыцаре определённо что-то было.  
А в бою он и впрямь оказался хорош. Вот только хиличурлы закончились слишком быстро. 

Позже Камуи не раз думал, что встреча с Хиджикатой была переломным моментом в их путешествии. Если до неё не происходило ровным счётом ничего, то после события понеслись неостановимым потоком. Они с Соё даже не успели устроиться на ночлег, как уже знакомый дракон вернулся и устроил в городе настоящий бедлам. Камуи парил в сумасшедших потоках ветра на планере, который Хиджиката часом раньше откопал для него на складе, и тщетно пытался достать его – но дотянуться до мощных крыльев, вспарывающих сумрачное небо, получалось только стихийной магией. Впору было поблагодарить статую архонта за полученную способность управляться с анемо: голыми руками он мог сделать многое, но дракона бы не прогнал.  
Вот только Камуи вовсе не хотелось его _прогонять_.  
Ему хотелось _дотронуться_.  
И он совершенно не собирался кого-то спасать – но разубедить горожан, которые теперь считали его кем-то вроде местного героя, не дала Соё. Она вообще была довольно предприимчивой – не стоило обманываться её невинным видом.

Следующие несколько дней слились во что-то безумное – храмы, ловушки, загадки, хиличурлы, ещё хиличурлы. Рыцари хотели порядка, Камуи хотел дракона – да и Кагура всё ещё не нашлась, было не лишним осмотреть и храмы.  
Когда они покончили с храмами, буря над городом наконец сошла на нет, но никто не сомневался, что затишье не затянется надолго. Камуи сидел в "Хорошем охотнике" и рассеянно смотрел в объявление на стене напротив. Там упоминалась девочка с волосами цвета закатных облаков.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Хиджиката окажется романтиком. Он, поди, и песни местных бардов знал наизусть. Но вместо насмешки это почему-то вызывало внутри подозрительное тепло. Все эти дни Хиджиката был рядом, плечом к плечу и спиной к спине – и его ухмылки, уверенные отточенные движения, древесный узор на смертоносном клинке, стихийные шипы, похожие на драконьи зубы – запали в память репейником, цепче, чем облазанные вдоль и поперёк руины. Над столиком всё ещё витал оставленный им запах костра, табака и мяты.  
Соё, забавляющаяся с его косой, дёрнула выбившуюся прядь. Камуи отобрал её и задумчиво накрутил на палец. Закатные облака, да?..  
А он ведь описывал Кагуру, ссылаясь на себя. То есть, это его Хиджиката видит _так_?  
Хиджиката тем временем вернулся от стойки со стейком, сочным даже на вид. Усевшись, он вынул небольшую склянку, наполненную чем-то белым с вкраплениями голубых искр, вытряхнул студенистую субстанцию на тарелку – и принялся сосредоточенно обмазывать ей мясо.  
– Что это? – спросила Соё, смешно округлив глаза.  
– Слаймовое желе, – отозвался Хиджиката. В его ровном тоне проскользнул намёк на вызов, как будто он слышал этот вопрос уже сотни раз, и он не доставлял ему ни малейшего удовольствия.  
– Слаймовое желе?!  
Хиджиката не удостоил её ответом и принялся за еду. Сидящие за соседними столиками бросали на него короткие взгляды: недоумённые, полные плохо скрываемого отвращения.  
Придурки.  
Камуи перегнулся через стол и поцеловал Хиджикату, слизывая непривычный вкус с его губ. Язык мгновенно зажгло, закололо ледяными иголочками. Вокруг повисла тишина – шепотки стихли, и даже кружки перестали стучать донышками о выщербленные деревянные столешницы.  
– Предпочитаешь криослаймов? – как ни в чём ни бывало спросил Камуи, когда они оторвались друг от друга.  
Хиджиката оторопело смотрел на него с секунду, а потом ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты странный, – сказал он.  
– Странно слышать это от человека, который ест слаймовое желе, но я согласна.  
– Да что не так со слаймовым желе?!  
– Пойдёшь с нами? – перебил их Камуи.  
Он искал сестру, но нашёл ещё кое-кого – и не собирался его терять.  
– Пойду, – ответил Хиджиката, даже не спросив, куда – как будто это разумелось само собой.  
А, может быть, так и было.  
Камуи улыбнулся и принялся обгладывать шашлычок, губами стягивая со шпажки аппетитные кусочки курицы. Хиджиката сломался на пятом: скользнул прохладными пальцами в огненные пряди у виска и поцеловал его сам.

Настоящее путешествие только начиналось.


End file.
